


A Fishy Situation

by skim_milk



Series: random little Miraculous fics [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Fish, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, accidental reveal, adrien gets a pet, dork!adrien, goldfish, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skim_milk/pseuds/skim_milk
Summary: "My father said I need to be more responsible, so apparently having keeping fish alive will help with that... I named them Tikki and Plagg.”In which Adrien is a cute little nerd and we love him.Based off of Lou's (InkyCoffee) prompt on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: random little Miraculous fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767442
Comments: 18
Kudos: 163





	A Fishy Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> Short one-shot based off of a prompt by Lou (InkyCoffee) on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord. 
> 
> Hope you like this Lou xxx

It was a well-known fact that Marinette Dupain-Cheng hated Mondays. There was nothing good about the day. To start with, it meant that she had to actually wake up when her alarm went off — that or risk suspension for being tardy so often. Mondays meant that she had to go to school. Not that there was anything wrong with school — her friends were there, her classes weren’t too bad, and she could stare at the back of Adrien’s head all day (which was probably the real reason she didn’t mind her classes). But school meant that she couldn’t spend the whole day lazying around her room, drawing and sketching and creating while laying in odd positions on random surfaces — her favourite being when she laid down on her stomach atop her chaise lounge sketching. Mondays meant akuma attacks — because apparently everyone else in the goddamn city also hated Mondays.

But this Monday would be one that Marinette feared she would never be able to purge from her memory. 

By some miracle, she had arrived, not only on time, but early. Alya and Nino were both shocked into silence at the sight of her climbing the stairs 26 minutes before the first bell was due to ring. Adrien, however, greeted her with a wide smile, enthusiastically asking her about how her weekend was.

“It was okay,” she told him, surprised by the fact that she was able to string more than two words together in his presence. “What about yours?” she quickly asked before she became a blubbering mess once again. 

He smiled even wider — his real smile not the false model one she had seen so many times. (The real one was superior in every which way possible.) “It was really good,” he said genuinely. “Really, really good!” he gave a small giggle that made Marinette feel weak at the knees. 

“Go on,” Nino prompted, obviously having broken out of his stupor. He gave Adrien a light tap on the upper arm — a classic Nino gesture. “Tell her dude, you know you want to.”

_ Tell her what? _ Marinette felt like screaming.  _ He’s gonna tell me that he started dating someone and that he wants to be with  _ them _ for the rest of forever and he wants to get married to  _ them  _ and have three kids and name them Emma, Hugo and Louis and have a pet hamster with  _ them _ and I am going to have to stand here and be supportive of him because I have to be a good friend.  _

“I got a fish,” Adrien had cut off her internal breakdown.

That was not what she had been expecting. “Oh…” Marinette said. “That’s… good…”

“Yeah,” he pulled out his phone from his pocket. “Well, two actually. My father said I need to be more responsible, so apparently having keeping fish alive will help with that.”

“Oh?” Marinette asked, glancing at Alya and Nino, who shrugged in response.

“Yeah, dunno what his logic is,” Adrien shrugged as well, still scrolling through his phone. “Anyways,” he says moving closer to her, turning his phone screen so that she can see his photo gallery full of pictures.

Pictures of fish.

Most of the pictures are blurry or have glare from the sun on the glass tank, but the pictures are numerous and seemingly neverending. 

“Oh,” Marinette says once more, her vocabulary apparently now limited to the single two-letter word only. 

“Yeah,” he says, and she can practically hear the affection dripping from his voice. These fish have him wrapped around their little fins… and they’re fish… 

_ Geez, what’s the guy gonna be like when he gets an actual girlfriend? _

“So,” Marinette began as he showed her yet more pictures of the two goldfish. For a guy who spent a majority of his life around cameras, he should probably stay on the opposite end. Photography is not Adrien Agreste’s strong suit. “Do they have names?” she asked.

Adrien eagerly nodded. “Yeah,” he said, zooming in on a photo of the two fish. The photo wasn’t the worst of the lot, and Marinette could clearly see one jet black fish, and another, slightly smaller fish that was orange with black flecks and spots. “I named them Tikki and Plagg.”

_ No.  _ Marinette thought.  _ No, I must be hearing things. _

Tikki and Plagg.

_ Tikki and Plagg. _

Plagg and Tikki? 

_ No. Adrien wouldn’t know those names. _

Tikki?

_ Unless he actually overheard me talking to Tikki one day? _

Plagg?

_ But… how does he know Plagg? _

She shot him a look. 

_ No. He could have just like… thought of random names? _

_ Random names… and those were the random names… _

_ Coincidence? I think not. _

“Marinette?” she heard her name being called and looked up. Looked into Adrien’s eyes.

Into those green eyes.

_ No… surely not… _

“Marinette?” a hand gently lands on her shoulder. A hand that belongs to Adrien, that belongs to— “Marinette, are you okay?”

_ Nope. not in the slightest. _

“Yep. Perfect!”

Let it be said, that from that day on, Mondays were slightly less terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Please check out the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! There are so many amazing people there and it's a really warm and inviting space to be! So many writing prompts, recommended works and media being shared - you can never run out of things to do! (And if you join the server, make sure you come and scream at me - it'll be muchly appreciated.)  
> Thanks xxx


End file.
